Combat Training (Palladium)
HAND TO HAND COMBAT TRAINING No Training 3 attacks per melee to start +1 at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge/parry at level 3, 7, 14 +1 strike at level 4, 9, 13 +1 roll with impact at level 2, 8, 10 Critical strike on a natural 19+ at level 11 HTH Basic, Expert, Martial Arts, Commando, and Assassin No changes to RUE Note - Other Hand To Hand Combat Training will be dealt with in the notes for each individual book they are in. This includes Ninja's and Superspies and The Rifter. Melee Combat Terms (see the individual books for any damage or notes for each term) Rifts Ultimate edition Back Flip Back flip Escape Back flip attack Body Block/Tackle Body Flip/Throw Backhand – Normal Backhand – Martial Arts Punch Martial Arts Punch Elbow/Forearm Power Punch Kick-Normal Kick-Martial Arts Knee Leap Kick Backward Sweep Trip/Leg Hook Power Kick Disarm Entangle Deathblow Arm Hold Leg Hold Body Hold Neck Hold Knockdown Knockout/Stun Pull Punch Rifts Game Masters Guide Breakfall Cartwheel Knifehand Palm Strike Roundhouse Kick Snap Kick Wheel Kick Drop Kick Crescent Kick Axe Kick Jump Kick Flying Jump Kick FlyingReverse Turning Kick Leap Attack Roll With Punch Maintain Balance Ninjas and Superspies Choke Hold Crush/Squeeze Four Knuckle Fist Double Knuckle Fist Fingertip Attack Claw Hand Double Fist Punch Grab Attack Joint Lock Paralysis Attack RANGED COMBAT TRAINING - the following have been tweaked by me using hte article in Rifter 10 as the starting point. Number of attacks are based on your HTH training. No Training Can only use weapon proficiency bonuses if any. If no weapon proficiency use the rules for not having a weapon proficiency in RUE. No bonuses for burst fire or aimed shots. Only get bonuses from WP's. Called shot is 15+ to strike Bursts are as follows Short------ x2 Medium----- x3 Long------- x4 Full Melee- x6 No increase in burst damage or strike bonuses for using a machine gun/autocannon or gatling gun. Ranged Combat Rogue - this represents Joe Average who essentially taught himself how to shoot by practicing and such. Can actually be taken as a secondary skill. Level 1 - Burst Damage x2/x3/x4/x6 2 3 - +1 strike 4 - Coldcock 5 - Burst Damage x2/x4/x6/x8 6 - +1 strike 7 - Critical on Natural 19+ 8 - Rapid Reload 9 - +1 Strike 10- Burst Damage x3/x5/x8/x12 11- Leading +1 strike moving targets. 12- +1 strike 13- Automatic Critical on surprise attack 14- Burst Damage x4/x7/x12/x15 15- +1 strike Ranged Combat Infantry - this represents the training of a typical person in a military or mercenary force Level 1 - Burst Damage x2/x3/x4/x6 2 - Coldcock 3 - +1 strike 4 - Rapid Reload, Leading +1 to strike moving targets 5 - Burst Damage x2/x4/x6/x8 6 - +1 Strike, Critical on natural 18+ 7 - Snap Shot 8 - Leading +1 to strike moving targets 9 - +1 strike, burst damage x3/x5/x8/x12 10- Speed Load, Leading +1 to strike moving targets 11- Aimed short bursts 12- +1 strike, critical on natural 17+ 13- Automatic critical on surprise attacks 14- Called shot is -3 to strike, burst damage x4/x7/x12/x15 15- +1 strike, double critical on natural 20 Ranged Combat Special Forces - this represents specialized training to be more effective with ranged weapons Level 1 - Burst damage x2/x3/x4/x6, coldcock 2 - +2 initiative 3 - +1 strike 4 - Rapid Reload Leading +2 to strike moving targets 5 - Burst damage x2/x4/x6/x8, walking aim 6 - +1 strike, critical onnatural 18+ 7 - +1 strike, snap shot 8 - +2 initiative, Leading +2 to strike moving targets 9 - +1 strike, burst damage x3/x5/x8/x12 10- +1 strike, automatic criticcal on surprise attacks 11- Aimed short bursts, Pinning fire 12- +1 strike, critical on natural 17+ 13- +1 strike, called shot is -3 to strike 14- burst damage x4/x7/x12/x15, speed loading, +2 initiative 15- +1 strike, Double critical on natural 20 Ranged Combat Sniper (For non Sniper OCCs) - this represents the elite training with firearms for accuracy though not as specialized as a dedicated sniper. Level 1 - Burst damage x2/x3/x4/x6 2 - Coldcock, leading +1 strike moving target 3 - +1 strike normal, +2 strike aimed 4 - Double Tap 5 - Critical on natural 19+, Burst damage x2/x4/x6/x8 6 - +1 strike normal, called shot is -3 to strike 7 - +1 strike aimed 8 - Leading Leading +2 to strike moving targets 9 - +1 strike normal, Burst damage x3/x5/x8/x12, Rapid reload 10- Automatic critical on surprise attacks 11- Aimed short bursts 12- +1 strike normal, double critical on natural 20, Leading +2 strike moving targets 13- +1 strike aimed 14- Burst damage x4/x7/x12/x15, Head shot 15- +1 strike normal, +2 strike aimed See Rifter 11 for Cold Cock, Leading, Rapid Reload, Snap Shot, Walking Aim, Speed Load, Pinning Fire, Double Tap and Head Shot Robot/Vehicle/Aircraft Combat Training If you have robot/vehicle/aircraft combat elite you automatucally get the basic version of it for free. Elite level means you intimately know how to use a certain model or series of robots, vehicles or aircraft. NOTE - this is separate from your HTH training and is only applicable when piloting the vehicle in question. It doe NOT stack with your HTH training. Basic Level 1 - 4 attacks per melee 2 - +1 strike ranged, +1 strike HTH 3 - +1 dodge, +1 parry, +1 roll 4 - +1 attack, +1 initiative 5 - leading +1 strike moving targets 6 - +1 strike ranged 7 - +1 strike HTH, +1 initiative 8 - +1 attack, critical on natural 18+ 9 - Leading +1 strike moving targets 10- +1 dodge, +1 parry 11- +1 strike ranged 12- +1 attack 13- +2 HTH damage 14- +1 strike HTH 15- Automatic critical on surprise attacks Elite Level 1 - 4 attacks per melee, +1 strike ranged, +2 dodge 2 - +2 strike HTH, +3 parry, +3 roll 3 - +1 attack, +1 initiative 4 - Leading +2 strike moving target 5 - +1 strike ranged 6 - +1 attack, Critical on natural 18+ 7 - +1 strike HTH 8 - Leading +1 strike moving target 9 - +1 strike ranged 10- +1 attack, +3 HTH damage 11- +2 parry, +2 dodge 12- +1 strike HTH 13- Automatic critical on surprise attacks 14- +1 strike ranged 15- +1 attack, double critical on natural 20 These stats only pertain to when the character is in the robot/vehicle/aircraft and not out of it. Note on Power Armours You still must pick a power armour elite or basic traing as usual however elite just means you can use your full ranged and HTH combat training and weapon proficiencies while using that power armour or series of pwer armour. Basic means you get your full attacks but only half of your bonuses from ranged, HTH combat and weapon proficiencies. This is of course only while you are wearing/in the power armour. This also means that some "Power Armour" will in fact use Robot Combat Training not Power Armour Training (such as the Terror Trooper and the Ultimax) since they are in fact piloted like Robots not Power Armour.